Larmes Amères
by Shindell
Summary: Un accident, deux vies chamboulées et une relation étrange basée sur un non-dit. Que va-t-il advenir de Hiroshi et de Suguru, deux êtres que tout oppose et que la vie a rapproché ?
1. Prologue

**FANDOM** : Gravitation

**PAIRING **: Suguru Fujisaki / Hiroshi Nakano

**RATING** : K+

**GENRE** : Drama / Romance / Shonen-aï / U.A

**TITRE** : Larmes Amères

**DISCLAIMER** : Gravitation et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Je me contente de les emprunter un peu, sans toucher un quelconque argent dessus !!

**Note** : Un petit message pour Chawia et Stellar dont les écrits m'ont inspirés cette histoire. A force de lire des fics mettant en scène Hiro et Suguru, j'ai eu envie de m'y essayer aussi. J'espère avoir réussi !

* * *

Les bips monotones et réguliers du monitoring s'affolèrent pour la première fois depuis près de trois ans. Suguru Fujisaki tentait difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux après être resté dans le coma plus de deux ans et demi. Autour de lui, médecins et infirmières s'affairaient, vérifiant les constantes, les réflexes et veillant à ce que son retour dans le monde des vivants se passait le mieux possible.

- Monsieur Fujisaki… Suguru, ouvrez les yeux …

Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, pourtant Suguru se sentait attirer vers les abîmes. Ouvrir les yeux relevait du tour de force et bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps se révélait être plus compliqué que prévu. Il avait l'impression de ne plus réussir à respirer et les bips autour de lui ne le rassuraient pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, après avoir été désintubé avec fort peu de délicatesse, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, des formes qu'il identifia comme le corps médical se révélant à lui.

- Monsieur Fujisaki, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Une réponse positive d'un geste las de la tête suffit au médecin qui l'aveugla de sa lampe, examinant ses pupilles.

- Hi … Hiro …. murmura Suguru d'une voix affreusement rauque et douloureuse.

- N'essayez pas de parler, vous risqueriez de vous blesser.

Les mots du médecin se perdirent dans la pièce alors que le jeune patient fermait à nouveau les yeux, tombant cette fois-ci dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

- Hiroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!

La nuit devait avoir été bonne pour Shuichi au vu de son humeur. La semaine n'avait pourtant pas été facile pour lui. Arrivant à la dead-line pour rendre son dernier manuscrit, Yuki avait été exécrable, faisant pleurer le pauvre chanteur bon nombre de fois. Et la qualité des répétitions s'en étaient ressenties. Mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Le manuscrit avait sans doute été rendu à temps !

- Tu t'es réconcilié avec Yuki, je présume.

Le grand sourire ultrabright que le jeune chanteur affichait ne laissait aucun doute.

- Oui ! Mais je te remercie de m'avoir hébergé des deux dernières nuits Hiro-chan.

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu Shu-chan. Mais je suis ravi que tout se soit arrangé. Je vais retrouver ma tranquillité.

Shuichi fit une moue boudeuse avant de lancer un regard suspicieux à son ai.

- C'est la jalousie qui te fait parler.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, répondit le guitariste, évasif.

Rien n'était jamais redevenu comme avant depuis l'accident. Hiroshi Nakano avait toujours dans son regard gris une étincelle triste et nostalgique. Cette lueur de vie qui habitait ses yeux avait disparu le jour où il perdit l'usage de ses jambes, le condamnant à vivre dans un fauteuil roulant. Le retour à la vie 'normale' fut bien compliquée pour le jeune homme. Son appartement ne permettant pas un passage aisé à son fauteuil, il avait dû en changer, prenant quelque chose d'un peu plus grand, refusant de retourner vivre chez ses parents. Il avait dit vouloir garder son autonomie mais s'était surtout enfermé chez lui des jours et des jours, refusant obstinément de voir qui que ce soit. Le déclic était venu de Suguru Fujisaki, ce garçon qu'il avait percuté lors de ce fameux accident et qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir, craignant certainement de devoir faire face à la réalité des choses : il avait pratiquement tué quelqu'un, peut-être même était-il mort, il n'en savait rien. Mais les choses avaient changées, voir le visage en sang de ce garçon chaque nuit était devenu de plus en plus difficile et il avait fini par comprendre que pour pouvoir fuir cette image, il devait y faire face.

La première fois qu'il vint à l'hôpital, il resta sur le seuil de la chambre, n'osant pas entrer, n'osant pas affronter sa responsabilité. Il avait alors appris que le garçon était toujours entre la vie et la mort, plongé dans un coma dont il était peu probable qu'il en sorte un jour sans séquelles. Cette nouvelle l'avait profondément touché et il avait décidé de faire de son mieux pour oublier. Mais il n'oublia pas. Au contraire, l'image du garçon lui revenait sans cesse et il finit par retourner à l'hôpital pour aller le voir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il était persuadé qu'en y allant, qu'en demandant pardon, il pourrait reprendre sa vie et l'oublier. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. La confrontation fut douloureuse. Hiro voyait pour la première fois réellement le garçon dont il avait détruit la vie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait touché à ce point par lui, que les regrets monteraient en même temps que les larmes. Ce garçon semblait si jeune …

- Je … Je suis Hiroshi Nakano et … et c'est de ma faute si vous êtes ici …. Je …

Tremblant, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler d'elles-mêmes amenant avec elles leur lot de sanglots douloureux. Se saisissant de la main inerte de Suguru, il s'était laissé aller aux pleurs, la serrant dans la sienne.

- Je suis désolé …

La mère de Suguru avait été présente lors de cette scène, restant dans l'ombre, comprenant qui était le garçon qui tenait la main de son fils, ce qu'il avait fait et combien il était désolé. Et elle pardonna.

Les jours, les semaines se succédèrent et Hiroshi ne cessa pas de penser à Suguru. Il vint le voir dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. C'était douloureux mais il avait besoin d'être auprès de lui, de lui parler pour tenter de l'aider de son mieux afin de le pousser à se réveiller. Mais il n'y eut aucun changement. Jamais. Cependant, Hiro ne voulait pas abandonner. Il voulait continuer à venir pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, lui lisant des livres, lui racontant les derniers évènements. Haruka (1) Fujisaki lui avait certifié qu'il pouvait entendre et que celui lui faisait du bien. Alors il continuait. Parce que cela lui faisait également du bien. Il acceptait mieux la nouvelle vit qu'était la sienne, il acceptait mieux son handicap, apprenait à relativiser. Il était en vie et conscient. Il n'avait dont pas le droit de se plaindre devant Suguru ou devant quiconque.

- Hiroshi ?

Le changement était arrivé ce jour-là. La mère de Suguru affichait une mine sombre et le jeune guitariste en avait été très inquiété. Il craignait que les médecins aient annoncés qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir possible.

- Nous allons quitter Tokyo. Suguru va être transféré à l'hôpital central de Kyoto où il nous sera plus simple de le visiter.

- Oh … je … je comprends.

Oui, il comprenait mais la nouvelle était dure bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Suguru devait être auprès de sa famille pour espérer guérir au plus vite. Pas auprès de lui.

- Est-ce que … est-ce que je pourrais être informé s'il se réveille ?

Haruka Fujisaki avait alors posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l'avait regardé comme s'il était son propre fils.

- Oui. Quand il ouvrira les yeux, je vous appellerai. Mais si vous passez par Kyoto, n'hésitez pas à venir le voir.

- Je le ferais.

Ces paroles avaient sonné telles une promesse qu'il ne put tenir. Les Bad Luck, les séances de rééducation, tout cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps. De plus, il avait l'impression qu'un voyage jusqu'à Kyoto était compliqué pour une personne en fauteuil roulant alors qu'il n'en était rien en fin de compte. Mais c'était sans doute aussi une bonne excuse afin de laisser toute cette histoire derrière lui et tenter de reprendre une vie aussi normale que possible. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Et depuis, presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés sans aucune nouvelles. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

- C'est la jalousie qui te fait parler.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, répondit le guitariste, évasif, plongé dans ses pensées plus ou moins moroses. La sonnerie de son portable le ramena à l'instant présent. Il s'en saisit et avisa le numéro qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

- Allo ?

- Hiroshi Nakano ? Je suis la mère de Suguru Fujisaki.

La surprise fut telle que le jeune homme en resta sans voix un court instant.

- Madame Fujisaki, je

Le guitariste fut coupé dans son élan mais ce ne fut pas un mal. Son cœur s'était mis à battre tellement fort en entendant le prénom de Suguru. Il n'avait pas saisi pourquoi il était dans cet état en pensant à ce garçon ni pourquoi il avait des nouvelles maintenant après tant de temps.

- Hiroshi, Suguru s'est réveillé.

De surprise, il en écarquilla les yeux, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. S'il n'avait pas été bloqué dans un fauteuil roulant, il en serait tombé tant il tremblait.

- Hiroshi ?

- Euh .. Il… a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

- Oui. Il a prononcé votre nom.

Les yeux du guitariste s'en remplirent de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion. Pourquoi ce gosse avait-il prononcé son nom plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Je viens à Kyoto, annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Inutile. Il sera transformé dès demain à Tokyo pour sa rééducation. Venez le voir si vous le souhaitez.

- Je … je viendrais.

Les quelques paroles qui suivirent établirent les détails des jours à venir et ils raccrochèrent, laissant Hiroshi décontenancé et en larmes.

- Hiro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Shuichi s'approcha de son ami et effaça les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Hiro-chan ?

- Il … Suguru Fujisaki, il a ouvert les yeux …

_À suivre…._

* * *

**Note :**

(1) J'ai nommé la maman de Suguru Haruka. J'ai repris ce prénom de Chawia et Stellar parce que je n'ai aucune idée du vrai prénom de cette femme !

Voilà le prologue. Excusez les longueurs, je posais les bases de l'histoire. Le premier chapitre sera plus rythmé. Promis.


	2. Chapitre 1

Notes : Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1**

Tout avait été gardé secret. Des circonstances de l'accident qui avait mit Nakano dans un fauteuil roulant au lien familial qui unissait Suguru Fujisaki à Toma Seguchi, le patron de la NG. Rien n'avait jamais filtré et la pilule fut lourde à avaler pour Hiroshi quand il fut convoqué dans le bureau de son patron le jour qui suivit l'appel de Haruka Fujisaki. Le malaise était palpable et le jeune homme aurait volontiers pris ses jambes à son cou - pardonnez l'expression - s'il l'avait pu.

- Monsieur Nakano, nous avons tous conscients que votre accident a été pénible et que vous avez fait bon nombre d'efforts pour vous réadapter à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à vous. Votre talent n'est plus à prouver. Cependant, vous n'êtes et n'étiez pas irremplaçable.

Hiro se rembrunit. Que devait-il comprendre ? Que sa mort aurait été l'occasion de redonner un nouveau souffle à Bad Luck ?

- Suguru Fujisaki s'est réveillé.

- Oui.

Toma se pencha légèrement en avant en joignant les mains, plongeant son regard froid dans celui de son employé.

- Suguru Fujisaki est mon cousin. Je sais que sa mère vous a contacté pour vous informer de son réveil et vous inviter à venir le voir. Oubliez-le.

Ses dernières paroles avaient été prononcées durement alors que Hiroshi était encore sous le coup de la nouvelle. Son patron était le cousin du garçon qu'il avait percuté. Le monde était-il si petit ?

- Ne cherchez pas à le voir. Mon jeune cousin a beaucoup de temps à rattraper, vous lui avez fait assez de mal. Il a besoin de sa famille et non pas de quelqu'un qui lui rappelle le pire jour de sa vie.

Le guitariste se renfrogna. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller voir ce garçon. Il avait besoin d'aller le voir. C'était sans doute un sentiment égoïste mais il avait besoin de son pardon. Et puis, Suguru n'avait-il pas prononcé son nom à son réveil ? SON nom !! Mais il savait de quoi était capable Toma Seguchi. Shuichi lui-même avait eu fort à faire avec lui à cause de son amour pour Yuki Eiri.

- Je ne chercherais pas à le contacter, annonça Hiroshi en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à faire le moindre mal à votre cousin. Cet accident, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Portez-vous bien.

Il donna un bref mouvement sur ses roues et quitta le bureau, un étrange pincement au cœur.

**************

Les jours qui suivirent son réveil, Suguru avait beaucoup dormi. Le coma n'avait rien d'un état inconscient réparateur. Au contraire. C'était une lutte permanente pour se raccrocher aux branches afin de ne pas sombrer car sombrer signifiait mourir. Et Suguru n'avait jamais souhaité mourir. Le jour de l'accident restait très flou dans son esprit et il ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'en rappeler. Le simple fait d'y repenser lui donnait de désagréables frissons dans tout le corps.

Les premiers temps, la famille avait défilé, y compris son cousin venu de Tokyo venu prendre de ses nouvelles. S'épuisant vite, les visites étaient souvent écourtées, le laissant seul avec sa mère qu'il souhaitait avoir auprès de lui. Apprendre qu'il avait passé presque trois ans dans le coma l'avait profondément marqué.. Il avait simplement l'impression d'avoir passé une longue nuit de cauchemars et de rêves étranges mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Dans son souvenir, les cheveux de sa mère n'étaient pas grisonnants et son petit frère, Ritsu, était bien plus jeune. Il avait rapidement compris que quelque chose était arrivé. Cependant, quelque chose le troublait. Dans toutes les personnes qu'il avait vues et entendues, il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Hiro. L'avait-il rêvée ?

- Ma … Maman ?

Sa voix était très rauque, comme abimée, mais il ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis tellement longtemps que ses cordes vocales avaient besoin d'un temps de réadaptation pour les réhabituer à sentir des vibrations.

- Oui, Suguru ?

- Hiro … Où est Hiro ?

Au cours du coma de Suguru, il s'était passé de nombreuses choses, de plus, Hiroshi Nakano n'était plus venu le voir depuis leur départ de Tokyo et cela remontait à presque deux ans et pourtant, il se souvenait de ce garçon. C'était … touchant ? Étrange mais véritablement touchant. Son fils était plein de surprises.

- Hiro est à Tokyo, mon ange. Tu pourras le voir quand tu y seras transféré.

Son cœur s'emballa à la perspective de voir ce garçon qui venait lui parler. Il opina d'un léger mouvement de tête et s'endormit, se sentant étrangement léger.

***************

Le transfert eut lieu le lendemain. Le trajet fut long mais Suguru arriva à bon port et fut installé dans sa chambre. Bien épuisé du voyage, il s'endormit si tôt installé jusqu'au lendemain matin. La sonde qui servait à le nourrir lui fut retirée. Il allait pouvoir commencer à se réalimenter par lui-même mais uniquement en aliments liquides qu'il pourrait avaler facilement. Mais depuis une semaine qu'il était là, aucune trace de Hiro. Le garçon n'était pas venu le voir et bien qu'il le taisait, cette absence le peinait. Et ses nuits étaient bercées par sa voix, ce qui rendait la chose plus douloureuse encore. C'était étrange de se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un dont on ne connaissait rien. Et c'était également étrange d'espérer chaque jour réentendre cette voix et de sentir la déception une fois le soir venu. Il avait alors décidé de se jeter à corps perdu dans la rééducation pour pouvoir se déplacer seul le plus vite possible et retrouver une vie normale afin de partir à la recherche de ce Hiro. Il avait besoin de le voir afin de faire le tri dans ses sentiments et de passer à autre chose. Parce que ça le hanterait.

Bien que motivé comme jamais, Suguru dut se rendre à l'évidence : les séances de rééducation étaient dures et fatigantes. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il après trois ans de coma ? Même si son corps avait été massé et avait subi des exercices quotidiens pour que ses muscles ne s'atrophient pas, il était rouillé, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, il se battait et parvenir à se tenir debout en appui sur ses pieds près de quinze minutes avant de fatiguer. Il tentait même d'avancer de quelques pas, voulant à tout prix retrouver l'usage de son corps le plus rapidement possible.

- Allez, Hiroshi, encore un effort, on a presque fini.

Hiro prit une profonde inspiration. Une fois par semaine, il se rendait à l'hôpital pour des exercices avec son kinésithérapeute afin de faire travailler ses jambes. Il ne les sentait plus mais les exercices étaient fatigants et néanmoins douloureux pour son dos. Il ressentait toujours le lendemain d'atroces courbatures qui le laissaient bloqué au lit.

- C'est douloureux, murmura le jeune guitariste.

- Je sais mais tu verras, les douleurs s'estomperont petit à petit et finiront par disparaître, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu fasses correctement tes exercices chez toi.

- Oui, je sais.

Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur la table et soupira doucement en se passant une main sur le visage. Prenant appui sur la table, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda son médecin.

- Ça va … c'est demain que j'irais moins bien.

- Hiro ?

Le susnommé et le kinésithérapeute relevèrent les yeux vers le garçon qui avançait difficilement vers eux. Le cœur de Hiroshi manqua un battement.

- Suguru ?

La surprise était de taille. Hiro savait que le garçon était hospitalisé dans cet hôpital mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas aller le voir. Il se souvenait des paroles de Seguchi et était parfaitement conscient de tout ce que le patron de NG était capable de faire pour l'empêcher d'approcher son cousin. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas porter plus de tort à Suguru Fujisaki. Pourtant, de le voir, debout, vivant, expressif, tout cela provoquait nombre de frissons dans son corps. Avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, le jeune garçon s'écroula à quelques pas de lui, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Sans même réfléchir, Hiro se précipita vers lui, faisant fi des médecins autour d'eux.

- Suguru !

L'ancien pianiste se redressa difficilement mais seul et leva un regard larmoyant teinté de colère envers Hiroshi.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ? Maman m'a dit que vous viendriez … alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

- Je …

Le regard de Suguru le captivait. Voir ses yeux et entendre sa voix, il l'avait tant espéré ! Il se fichait bien qu'il soit en colère contre lui tant qu'il vivait.

- Je suis désolé …

Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Appuyant ses mains sur les cuisses de Hiro, Suguru se remit debout, plantant son regard dans le sien. Un regard assuré malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Ne soyez pas désolé ! Venez !

Ce n'était pas le caractère qui lui manquait ! Hiroshi leva les mains et vint cueillir le visage du garçon pour en effacer les larmes.

- Avec une telle détermination, je me voix mal refuser, répondit le guitariste, un doux sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui se transmit à Suguru, éclairant son visage fatigué.

- Vous êtes Hiro … vous veniez me parler quand j'étais dans le coma … j'ai reconnu votre voix, avoua-t-il, visiblement ému.

Hiro glissa ses bras autour du corps frêle de Suguru et l'installa sur ses genoux pour le blottir dans ses bras. Il avait toujours souhaité le serrer contre lui, pour être sûr que plus rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez ouvert les yeux … Je … je suis très heureux d'entendre votre voix …

Hiro éclata en sanglots, soulagé. Suguru n'en menait pas large mais ne se laissa pas aller. Il noua ses bras autour du cou du guitariste et se serra contre lui, le laissant pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il souhaitait pleurer. Ils s'étaient tous deux raccrochés à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer, se contentant de surnager avec difficulté. Aujourd'hui, les choses changeaient. Ils voulaient vivre. Sans penser aux conséquences.

*********************

Notes de fin : merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent à Maki Murakami.

**Notes** : un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. C'est important pour moi et ça me touche énormément. Merci.

**Notes 2** : merci spécialement à Chawia et Stellar qui m'ont inspirées cette histoire et à qui j'ai emprunté une chose ou deux XD

************

**Chapitre 2**

Hiroshi n'avait pas bougé du chevet de Suguru. Epuisé par les efforts fournis et par l'émotion, il s'était endormi dans les bras du guitariste qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, accompagné du médecin du garçon. Ses bras étaient noués si fortement autour de son cou qu'il avait fallu faire preuve de délicatesse et de patience pour parvenir à le coucher dans son lit. Et à présent, il lui caressait les cheveux, le voyant remuer dans son sommeil. Il aimait le voir bouger, il aimait voir son visage prendre diverses expressions. Et il le câlinait comme une mère cajolait son enfant. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser et en cet instant, les menaces à couvert de Toma Seguchi lui paraissaient complètement dérisoires.

- Hiroshi ?

Délaissant les cheveux de son petit protégé, Hiro prit le gobelet de café que lui tendait Haruka Fujisaki.

- Merci, madame Fujisaki.

Elle lui sourit et s'assit au bord du lit, auprès de son fils.

- Vous savez, il dort beaucoup, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer.

- Je … J'ai envie d'être là quand il ouvrira les yeux. Ça ne me dérange pas de le regarder dormir, au contraire …. Il est si ….

- Vivant ?

Hiroshi esquissa un sourire doux. Il se pensait idiot de penser à cela mais la mère de Suguru pensait à la même chose.

- Oui. Alors si la présence ne vous dérange pas, puis-je rester ?

- Avec plaisir.

Quand Suguru se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa mère était partie et Hiroshi s'était endormi auprès de lui, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés et posés sur le lit. Il sourit, quelque peu surpris, et glissa sa main dans les longs cheveux auburn du guitariste, le secouant un peu pour le réveiller. Hiro remua et releva la tête, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard encore embrumé par les dernières traces de sommeil.

- Bonjour, Hiroshi.

- Bonjour, Suguru.

Ils se sourirent. La main de Hiro chercha celle de Suguru et s'en saisit. Il n'avait plus ses jambes mais il avait gagné quelque chose de bien plus important. Il était enfin complet.

*******

La musique avait toujours été une part importante dans la vie de Hiroshi si ce n'était la plus importante. Quand ses parents l'avaient poussé à bout pour qu'il entame la fac de médecine, il n'avait jamais pu oublier sa passion même s'il avait voulu s'y résoudre. Mais la musique coulait dans ses veines et le priver de cela serait le priver d'oxygène. Alors il était revenu sur ses pas, avait claqué la porte de la très grande Todaï et avait rejoint Shuichi pour concrétiser leur rêve. Et la passion et le talent payaient toujours. Mais leur beau rêve avait failli prendre fin plus tôt que prévu. L'accident n'avait pas fait que priver Hiroshi de ses jambes mais il avait failli priver Bad Luck de son guitariste. Passée la peur de voir le jeune homme ne jamais se remettre de ses blessures ou même d'y succomber, chacun avait été soulagé de le voir en vie. Mais le tribut fut lourd. Perdre ses jambes avait été vraiment difficile. La fuite avait alors été la meilleure solution pour Hiroshi. Dans son esprit, Bad Luck, c'était fini. Il était estropié. Il avait mis un jeune garçon entre la vie et la mort et cette douleur était bien plus forte que les autres. S'enfermer chez lui avait été facile. De plus, sa place au sein du groupe avait été remise en question plusieurs fois. Comment allaient réagir les fans ? Comment pourrait-il jouer en concert ? Qu'est-ce que cela ferait sur les ventes ? Il y avait beaucoup de paramètres à prendre en compte et tout cela écoeurait Hiro au plus haut point. Un jeune garçon de 16 ans était en train de mourir par sa faute et eux se demandaient si son handicap allait faire chuter les ventes d'albums ? Comme il avait claqué la porte de Todaï quelques années auparavant, il avait claqué celle de la NG après l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Seguchi, entretien qui s'était relativement mal passé et qui lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce rendez-vous l'avait encore plus poussé à la fuite et à la lâcheté. Les seules fois où il quittait l'appartement étaient lors de ses visites à Suguru à l'hôpital. Il n'ouvrait la porte à personne, ni même à Shuichi et ne répondait plus au téléphone. S'enfermer dans sa déprime et sa culpabilité avait été facile. Et en jouer l'était tout autant. Se battre pour affronter la réalité était bien plus difficile et demandait bien plus d'efforts. Et la situation aurait pu durer des semaines et des semaines si Shuichi n'avait pas décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Perdre son meilleur ami était inconcevable. Il était en vie et c'était hors de question de faire comme s'il était mort. Alors il ne chercha plus à lui laisser du temps. Il devait le faire réagir et était prêt à le frapper si nécessaire. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

La surprise fut de taille pour Shuichi quand il fut entré dans l'appartement de son ami. Le désordre était éloquent. Hiro se laissait aller.

- Hiro ?

Le guitariste leva les yeux de sa contemplation du vide. Il passait pratiquement toute sa journée à observer ce qu'il se passait dehors sans vraiment y prêter attention.

- Hiro-chan …

Shuichi s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix était sèche et froide.

- Je suis venu pour te rappeler que tu es vivant, Hiro.

Le garçon aux longs cheveux esquissa un sourire amer.

- Vivant ? Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller.

- Tu es donc si lâche, murmura Shuichi en se redressant pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Combien de temps tu comptes rester ici ? Combien de temps tu comptes te couper du monde ?

Hiro amorça un mouvement pour contourner son ami.

- Va-t-en.

La voix restait calme mais pourtant on y percevait une colère sourde latente.

- Hors de question que je m'en aille. Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu !! Quand il y a eu cet accident, j'ai cru que mon meilleur ami allait mourir !! Tu es mon frère Hiroshi et je t'aime ! Merde Hiro ! Tu es en vie ! Tes jambes, ce ne sont pas elles qui font que tu es toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne marches plus que l'on va arrêter de t'aimer !

Hiro détourna les yeux. Il était là à se plaindre, à se morfondre sur lui-même alors que Suguru Fujisaki se battait pour se vivre. Était-il à ce point égoïste ? Ou n'était-ce pas de la peur qu'il ressentait ?

- M'aimer ? Qui pourrait m'aimer ? Je n'inspire que de la pitié à présent …

Shuichi s'agenouilla face à lui et lui prit les mains dans les siennes, doux et tendre.

- C'est faux, lui murmura le jeune chanteur. Moi je t'aime, tes amis t'aiment et tes fans t'aiment. Personne ne ressent la moindre pitié pour toi. Au contraire, chacun voit le courage et la force dont tu dois faire preuve pour te relever de ce drame.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du guitariste qui serra ses doigts sur ceux de son ami.

- Tes fans ont besoin de toi. Ils s'inquiètent et ils attendent ton retour. Ton talent est toujours là, Hiro. Et rien ne changera jamais ça !

Ému, fatigué, Hiroshi se pinça les lèvres et s'autorisa à pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui le serra contre lui en le berçant tendrement.

- Et puis si tu ne reviens pas, les pétitions de fans vont continuer et Toma Seguchi va finir par taper une crise !

Les deux garçons sourirent. La tension redescendait, les nerfs lâchaient. À l'annonce de l'accident de Hiroshi puis à celle révélant qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant, les fans du groupe et ceux du séduisant guitariste s'étaient mobilisés pour lui faire part de leur amour et de leur soutien. Quand le directeur de la NG avait annoncé lors d'une conférence de presse qu'il était probable que Hiroshi Nakano quitte Bad Luck, ses fans avaient signés une pétition signifiant qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir leur idole quitter le groupe qu'ils aimaient tant. Et la pétition avait franchi les limites de l'archipel, interpellant les fans internationaux, moins nombreux que les fans japonais mais pourtant bien présents. Oui, les gens aimaient Hiroshi Nakano et le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant ne changeait rien !

Les choses avaient depuis repris leur cours. Hiroshi avait cessé de se voiler la face et avait repris le chemin du studio. Par praticité, il avait troqué son fauteuil roulant classique contre un nouveau, plus maniable, qui permettait plus de mouvement. Quelque chose de plus sportif à l'image des fauteuils qu'utilisaient les basketteurs. Les choses n'avaient pas été simples. Il avait dû présenter des excuses au groupe, à son manager et à Toma Seguchi pour les avoir laissé tomber. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup mais il l'avait accepté. Il assumait ses erreurs et s'était dit que ce n'était pas cher à payer malgré tout.

La mélodie de son téléphone portable le ramena au présent. Il laissa ses souvenirs et décrocha son portable.

- Allo ?

- Hiroshi ? C'est … C'est Suguru.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du musicien.

- Suguru, Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien merci. Les médecins m'ont autorisé à sortir une heure cet après-midi. J'ai pensé que … que peut-être …

Sentant son hésitation, Nakano prit les devants.

- Je viens vous chercher et nous irons nous promener un peu. Ça vous plairait ?

Il l'entendit sourire et il se sentit entouré de chaleur.

- Oui. Vers quatre heures ?

- Oui. Je serais là. Soyez prêt.

Ils raccrochèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. La solitude, les larmes, la peur, tout cela semblait bien loin à présent.

**************

_A suivre ...._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Gravitation appartiennent à Maki Murakami !!

**Notes** : merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, reviewers ou non :)

Chapitre 3

Par chance, le soleil était bien haut en ce jour de printemps et annonçait une fin d'après-midi douce. 15h45 sonnait quand Hiroshi entra dans la chambre de Suguru. Le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre et était si concentré dans son observation qu'il n'avait pas entendu le guitariste. Celui-ci s'avança vers le garçon et se posta à ses côtés en esquissant un large sourire.

- Suguru ?

Fujisaki sursauta et, passée la surprise, esquissa également un large sourire néanmoins confus.

- Hiroshi !

- Que regardiez-vous qui vous omnubile à ce point ?

- En fait, je pensais vous voir arriver.

Nakano sourit et avisa la veste du garçon.

- Couvrez-vous et allons faire un tour.

Un nouveau sourire et la veste fut enfilée. Dehors, Suguru put enfin faire quelques pas seul même si Hiro avançait à ses côtés. Ils étaient dans le parc de l'hôpital mais il n'était pas sous la surveillance du médecin ou de sa mère et ça luif aisait du bien. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu de liberté. Cependant, il devait veiller à ne pas trop se fatiguer et, après avoir discuté de banalités, les deux garçons gagnèrent un banc au soleil sur lequel s'assit Suguru.

- L'autre nuit, j'ai rêvé que je jouais du piano, commença-t-il le regard perdu dans le vague. J'en ai parlé à maman et elle m'a dit que j'étais pianiste. Apparemment, je donnais des récitals à travers le Japon et j'allais avoir l'opportunité d'aller jouer en Europe.

Il soupira et posa un regard mélancolique sur son ami.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Quand je pense à une partition, je vois à quoi cela ressemble mais … quand j'en imagine les notes, pour moi, ce ne sont que des tâches d'encre.

Hiro se saisit de sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Ce n'est rien. Tout vous reviendra. Je suis sûr que quand vos doigts toucheront un piano, tout vous reviendra, gardez confiance.

D'un naturel déconcertant, Hiro porta la main du pianiste à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser dans sa paume. Ça n'avait pas été prémédité et ce geste aurait pu paraître déplacé mais Hiro n'y songea même pas. Et Suguru non plus d'ailleurs car il lui sourit, rougissant. Ce simple geste avait effacé ses doutes et il avait foi en son ami. Quand ses doigts effleureront le bois du piano, il se souviendrait.

**********************

Parler de ce qui lui était arrivé 'navait pas été simple. Hiro n'aimait pas s'épancher sur ses sentiments et ne voulait pas parler de tout cela aux gens qui lui étaient proches. Bien que Shuichi était venu le tirer de sa léthargie, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à propos de son accident et de Suguru. Il craignait qu'il ne comprenne pas. Il avait alors trouvé une oreille attentive en la personne de Claire, une fille qu'il avait rencontrée sur le net par le biais de son site personnel. La jeune fille postait régulièrement des vidéos où elle chantait des titres d'artistes qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et sa particularité était qu'elle chantait uniquement en japonais alors qu'elle ne parlait pas la langue. Une de ses reprises l'avait beaucoup touché et il s'était décidé à la contacter pour la féliciter de son talent et pour lui faire part de toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait quand il écoutait sa voix. Et se livrer à elle s'était révélé simple. Ils communiquaient en anglais et bien que ce soit parfois approximatif, ils arrivaient à se comprendre. Et ils étaient devenus amis bien que la distance était difficile. La vie de Claire n'était pas très facile et s'étant beaucoup attaché l'un à l'autre, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle quand elle avait besoin de lui.

20h06. Hiro says :

My sweet ….

20h06. Love Tokyo says :

Hiro-chan !! Mon coeur ! Alors, tu as vu Suguru ?

Il sourit. Elle ne parlait pas d'elle. Jamais. Même quand il tentait de la pousser, elle restait très évasive et changeait de conversation. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui mais elle était très prude sur ses sentiments et ne voulait déranger personne. Alors il laissait agir selon ses envies.

20h07. Hiro says :

Oui, je l'ai vu cet après-midi.

20h07. Love Tokyo says :

Comment se sentait-il ?

20h07. Hiro says :

Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il souriait. Et il rougissait. Je n'arrête pas de le regarder. Quand il dort, quand il sourit … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le toucher ….

20h09. Love Tokyo says :

Tu l'aimes ? J'veux dire, tu serais pas en train de tomber amoureux de lui ?

Silence. Hiro resta bloqué devant son écran. Amoureux ? Cela expliquerait-il les battements de son cœur, la tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard et le désir de le garder auprès de lui pour le protéger ?

20h11. Love Tokyo says :

Hiro ?

20h11. Hiro says :

Oui, je suis là. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Je veux juste rester à ses côtés. C'est mal ?

20h14. Love Tokyo says :

Non mon cœur, ce n'est pas mal. Mais fais seulement attention. Protège-toi pour ne pas être blessé. Sois sûr de ce que tu ressens, sois sûr que la culpabilité que tu ressens n'influence pas tes sentiments. Si tu veux l'aimer, alors aime le de toutes tes forces. Mais fais le pour lui, pour ses grands yeux noirs que tu aimes tant, pour son sourire, pour sa tendresse. Fais le parce qu'il t'est indispensable pas par culpabilité.

Hiroshi sentit les larmes lui brûler aux yeux.

20h16. Hiro says :

Je t'aime my sweet.

20h16. Love Tokyo says :

Je t'aime aussi mon cœur et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aimerai être auprès de toi.

20h17. Hiro says :

Alors viens.

Silence. Cette fois, ce devait être Claire qui fixait son écran sans y croire.

20h17. Hiro says :

Tu as un passeport ?

20h18. Love Tokyo says :

euh … oui

20h20. Hiro says :

Alors viens. Je te prends un billet d'avion Paris-Tokyo pour la fin de la semaine. Viens Claire, je t'en prie. Tu t'installeras chez moi et je pourrais profiter de toi. Dis-moi oui.

20h21. Love Tokyo says :

Je pourrais piquer tes fringues et les revendre sur e-bay ?

Un rire s'éleva dans l'appartement vide de Hiro.

20h22. Hiro says :

OK.

20h22. Love Tokyo says :

Alors ok. Je viens.

**************

L'arrivée de Claire coïncida avec la sortie de l'hôpital de Suguru. Etant suivi par un médecin spécialiste depuis son retour à Tokyo, le jeune homme allait s'installer pour les prochains mois chez son cousin, le temps de s'assurer que tout aille bien sur le long terme. De ce fait, Hiroshi pourrait continuer à le voir même si la présence quasi-permanente de Toma Seguchi ne faciliterait pas les choses. Mais le guitariste s'en occuperait le moment venu. Pour le moment, l'important était d'accueillir Claire comme elle le méritait. Le changement promettait d'être radical et bien qu'anxieux, il savait que la vie serait plus douce avec elle à ses côtés. Sa meilleure amie auprès de lui, tout irait mieux.

Ayant parlé d'elle à Suguru, ce dernier avait souhaité être présent pour accueillir la jeune française. Hiro lui en avait tellement parlé qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître. D'après son ami, elle semblait douce et gentille et, du coup, il était pressé de la rencontrer.

L'aéroport regorgeait de monde, ainsi ils se fondaient mieux dans la masse. Après un coup d'œil aux écrans des arrivées, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'arrivée de l'avion de Claire et allèrent s'installer sur un banc pour que Suguru puisse se reposer. Le garçon soupira doucement et jeta un regard à l'écran.

- Je suis content de voir autre chose que les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Et vous aurez l'occasion de voir beaucoup d'autres choses. Je compte faire visiter Tokyo à Claire. J'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous.

- Si ça ne dérange votre amie, ce serait avec plaisir.

- Ca ne la dérangera pas. Ne vous en faites pas.

« Les passagers en provenance de Paris vont entrer porte 13 »

Suguru se leva, étrangement tout aussi impatient que son ami. Les passagers arrivèrent, pour la plupart il s'agissait de japonais revenant de vacances en France. Et au milieu d'eux, ils aperçurent une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux claires et aux grands yeux bleus qui ne trompaient en rien sur ses origines occidentales. Son air perdu les fit sourire et ils abrégèrent ses souffrances en s'approchant d'elle. Quand elle les vit, un sourire apparut sur ses traits fatigués et elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparait. Elle lâcha son sac et se pencha pour nouer ses bras autour du cou de Hiro qui l'enlaça également.

- My sweet, murmura le guitariste, regrettant de ne pouvoir se lever pour la serrer contre lui.

- Je suis si contente d'être là.

Elle se redressa, souriante et visiblement émue d'être là puis reporta son attention sur Fujisaki, s'inclinant poliment.

- Je suis Claire, prononça-t-elle dans un japonais parfait. Je suis ravie de vous connaître Suguru.

Son sourire se fit amusé et elle regarda Hiro.

- Ce sont les seules phrases que je connaisse, désolée.

- C'est très bien, lui assura son ami tout aussi amusé.

- Je suis ravi également mademoiselle Claire.

La demoiselle lui sourit avec chaleur et se saisit de sa main.

- Mon prénom est difficile à prononcer alors si vous voulez, vous pourrez me trouver un surnom.

Suguru esquissa un sourire timide et opina du chef.

- Allons récupérer tes bagages et rentrons. Ton nouveau chez-toi t'attend.

- Mon … nouveau chez-moi ?

- Ton rêve, c'était de venir vivre à Tokyo n'est-ce pas ?

Déroutée, Claire regarda tour à tour les deux garçons qui souriaient de concert.

- Bienvenue à Tokyo, Claire, lui souhaita Suguru avant d'emboîter le pas au guitariste qui partait récupérer les bagages de la jeune femme.

Les choses allaient changer. Et les larmes amères allaient continuer de couler.

_A suivre …._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, sauf Claire.

**Notes de l'auteur** : mon dieu, mille péripéties … du travail scolaire par-dessus la tête et surtout, surtout ce maudit pc qui a décidé de me lâcher … le temps de réunir les fonds nécessaires -_____- j'ai grillé deux anniversaires et un noël d'un coup là. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de cette attente. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

- Claire… pour le public japonais, il va falloir trouver un nom qui soit plus facilement prononçable, trancha Tohma Seguchi devant une Claire médusée et un Hiroshi entre deux eaux. Face au directeur de la NG, on ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre ni comment réagir.

- Pour le public japonais ? répéta la jeune femme qui était dans l'incompréhension totale..

- Et bien, oui. Nous allons lancer votre carrière au Japon. Il faut que votre public puisse prononcer votre nom.

Elle regarda Hiro puis Tohma avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. Quand Hiroshi lui avait dit qu'elle était conviée dans le bureau du directeur général de la NG, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Et là encore, elle ne saisissait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Je me suis permis de faire écouter ta voix à Seguchi-san pour avoir un avis professionnel, expliqua le guitariste.

- Vous avez un excellent potentiel et un accent qui plaira. Le public aime beaucoup les occidentaux et le charme de votre accent contribuera à votre succès.

Claire avisa l'homme face à elle se demandant si elle devait souligner le fait que normalement, seul son talent devrait contribuer à son succès mais se ravisa. Ça ne se faisait pas. Et puis, n'était-ce pas là sa chance ? Elle se tut donc et écouta le plus attentivement possible ce que lui disait le directeur. Parce que si elle avait un accent quand elle chantais en japonais, lui en avait un de bien marqué quand il parlait en anglais et il n'était pas aisé de tout comprendre.

****************************

L'entrevue prit fin une heure plus tard et Claire et Hiroshi quittèrent les lieux. Quand ils sortirent du grand bâtiment qu'était la NG, ils virent que Suguru les attendait sur un banc en plein soleil. Il regardait dans le vide, l'air rêveur et ne se rendit absolument pas compte que ses amis s'approchaient de lui.

- Suguru ?

Le musicien se plaça devant le jeune garçon alors que Claire s'asseyait à ses côtés. Hiro attrapa sa main et ce geste le fit sursauter, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Hi… Hiroshi …

- Et bien, vous rêvassiez encore ? Le gronda gentiment le guitariste en venant lui caresser la joue d'un geste tendre. Suguru rougit et regarda Claire, un peu gêné.

- Désolé … je suis … je suis un peu fatigué … Mais, tout s'est bien passé ? S'enquit-il après avoir vu la mine inquiète du jeune homme suite à ses paroles. Il préférait changer de conversation plutôt que voir Hiroshi s'inquiéter sur son état de santé.

- Oui !! Tohma Seguchi est un homme … étrange, commença la jeune fille qui ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait se permettre de dire ça, mais je crois que je lui ai plu.

- Il a décidé de faire un essai avec elle, continua Hiro en souriant.

- Oh, félicitations !!!

- Merci !!!

À y regarder de plus près, Suguru semblait vraiment fatigué et l'inquiétude de Hiroshi revint à la charge. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du garçon pour attirer son attention vers lui.

- Tout va bien ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Suguru et il opina du chef. Oui, il allait bien. Auprès d'Hiroshi Nakano, il se sentait toujours bien.

- Juste un peu de fatigue. Je … je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit …

- Alors peut-être devriez-vous rentrer tous les deux, proposa Claire en se levant du banc. J'ai préparé des biscuits au chocolat. Hiro m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup ça, non ?

Suguru rougit et une lueur gourmande naquit dans ses yeux noirs. Oui, il adorait le chocolat. Il adorait les biscuits au chocolat et la perspective de pouvoir les partager avec Hiro lui plaisait encore plus.

- Mais, et toi ? Tu ne rentres pas ?

Elle se pencha vers le guitariste et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Arrivée depuis une dizaine de jours, elle avait pu faire connaissance avec Shuichi avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, puis avec Eiri et enfin avec Tatsuha, le frère de ce dernier.

- Je sors avec Shu-chan , son copain et le frère d'Eiri. Je rentrerais tard, alors … ne m'attends pas … Papa ….

Elle lui tira la langue alors que Suguru pouffait. Il était clair qu'Hiro était très protecteur avec elle et qu'il avait tendance à se prendre pour son père mais c'était mignon.

- Ok. Mais ne dépasse pas le couvre-feu. Et que Tatsuha ne s'avise pas à poser les mains sur toi, c'est clair ?

Elle lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et s'éloigna vers la berline garée un peu plus loin et devant laquelle attendait Shuichi qui salua d'un geste de la main Hiro et Suguru. Elle le rejoignit et ils disparurent dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe et quitta les lieux. Seuls, Suguru vint se blottir dans les bras du guitariste. Il n'osait pas trop ce genre de démonstration devant Claire même si elle ne semblait pas dérangée de la tendresse que les deux jeunes gens partageaient. Mais il était très prude.

- Venez, rentrons. Vous pourrez vous reposer chez moi si vous le souhaitez …

Un soupir de bien-être lui répondit et Suguru se leva du banc, quittant les bras réconfortants du guitariste pour gagner la station de métro la plus proche.

********************

Une bonne odeur de chocolat emplissait l'appartement et la gourmandise légendaire de Suguru se rappela à lui. Ni une ni deux, les biscuits furent engloutis sur le canapé avec un bon thé qu'avait préparé Hiroshi. Le guitariste s'était installé sur le canapé, et Suguru était venu auprès de lui pour manger ses gâteaux avant de s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Ils regardaient sans vraiment la regarder une émission de télé-réalité un peu étrange mettant en scène deux groupes enfermés dans une maison et qui s'affrontaient par chanson interposée.(1) Mais l'intérêt n'était pas dans cette émission mais plutôt dans l'instant. En effet, Suguru profitait de la tendresse de son ami alors que ce dernier caressait avec tendresse ses cheveux. Le geste était tellement reposant qu'il en était bercé et il finit par s'endormir sur les genoux du guitariste qui ne bougea pas, profitant de ce moment.

*************************

Un bruit sourd vint déranger le sommeil de Suguru. Comme un crissement de pneus. Un freinage difficile et précipité. Il se tendit alors qu'une douleur sourde vint le prendre à la tête et il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Les stores laissaient filtrer le soleil qui se couchait doucement mais la chambre dans laquelle il était, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Parce que c'était bien dans un lit qu'il était installé. Il tourna la tête et la surprise fut de taille. Hiroshi dormait à ses côtés. Il rougit vivement, et, bizarrement, vérifia comme un réflexe s'il portait bien ses vêtements. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Il secoua la tête et observa son ami dormir. Il semblait … paisible … Hésitant, il leva une main et vint effleurer du bout des doigts la joue chaude du guitariste. Ne constatant aucune réaction, ses doigts s'évadèrent jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes qu'il frôla en rougissant plus encore. Un gémissement lui fit retirer ses doigts et il le vit remuer doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que son petit protégé était réveillé.

- Tu es réveillé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il tutoyait Suguru pour la première fois. Pourtant, ça n'échappa pas au concerné qui rougit de cette intimité qu'ils ne cessaient de partager.

- Euh je … comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Hiro s'étira un instant avant de se hisser jusqu'à Suguru et vint se blottir contre lui, le regard encore ensommeillé.

- Tu t'es endormi sur mes genoux alors je t'ai amené ici. Pour que tu sois mieux installé. Et j'étais claqué alors j'ai opté pour une sieste moi aussi …

Il respira l'odeur de son protégé et déposa un baiser dans le cou de ce dernier. Suguru sentait son cœur s'affoler alors qu'il se plaisait parfaitement dans cette douce chaleur. Il noua ses deux bras autour du corps de son ami et se blottit contre lui. Qu'y avait-il mal à cela ? Depuis son réveil, il ne vivait que pour pouvoir être auprès d'Hiroshi Nakano et leur relation avait toujours été bâtie sur cette tendresse qu'ils partageaient sans honte. Pourquoi les choses devraient-elles être différentes ?

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda la voix encore endormie du guitariste.

- En fait … je … c'était étrange … j'avais l'impression que … que j'étais sur le point de me faire renverser par une voiture …

Hiro se tendit un instant dans les bras de Suguru, tout à fait réveillé à présent. Il se reprit néanmoins et redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de ce garçon qu'il chérissait tant.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est fini à présent …

Il lui caressa la joue et vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Tu ne crains rien ici ….

- Parce que vous veillerez toujours sur moi ?

Le trouble se lut dans les yeux de Hiroshi alors que le regard de Suguru brillait d'une lueur nouvelle. Si proches, il sentait le souffle du musicien chatouiller ses lèvres et son cœur si sensible s'emballa davantage.

- Vous veillerez toujours sur moi ? répéta-t-il, cherchant confirmation, cherchant à comprendre les sentiments qui les habitaient tous les deux. Pourquoi étaient-ils si proches et en même temps si loin ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas franchir cette étrange barrière invisible qui semblait les garder loin l'un de l'autre ?

- Oui …. Oui …

Le cœur de Hiroshi n'en menait pas large. Il battait aussi fort voire plus que celui de son protégé. Et les doutes, les regrets, la culpabilité, les menaces, tout cela disparaissait pour laisser enfin libre cours à ses sentiments. Suguru ne détournait pas les yeux, le regardant franchement, attendant clairement une vraie réponse. Et cette réponse, il la lui donna sous la forme d'un baiser. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes avant de se poser franchement contre les siennes. Un baiser simple mais empli de promesses. Un baiser qui ne fut pas refusé. Cette barrière venait de s'écrouler et ils goûtaient enfin à ce qu'ils s'étaient refusés jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, ce baiser n'était-il pas la suite logique de toutes les caresses et les étreintes qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Je veillerais toujours sur toi, Suguru … murmura Hiroshi, le souffle court, le corps tremblant.

- Je ….

Il déglutit, sentant encore la douceur des lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes.

- Je te crois …

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Hiro vint le blottir dans ses bras, sentant le cœur de son protégé battre contre son torse. Voilà. Là, en cet instant précis, il était enfin complet.

_À suivre…_

(1) petit clin d'œil à la fic de Chawia 'Devine qui vient chanter ce soir'

**Notes de fin** : la suite est déjà prête ^^ et oui, j'ai quand même continué à écrire même si je n'avais plus de pc. A très bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, excepté Claire, appartiennent à Maki Murakami.

**Note de l'auteur** : vous ne l'attendiez pas si tôt ? Moi non plus !! Voici le chapitre 5 de Larmes Amères !!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Suguru resta un moment devant la porte de l'appartement des Seguchi. Il hésitait à entrer. Il leva sa main et déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Un instant, il ferma les yeux et se remémora les baisers qu'il avait partagé avec Hiroshi. Jamais il n'avait pu s'imaginer qu'il pourrait être attiré par les garçons, parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Quand il pensait à d'autres garçons, ça ne lui faisait rien et c'était limite s'il n'était pas écoeuré en songeant qu'il pourrait être en train de se faire embrasser par eux. Mais avec Hiro, c'était complètement différent. Il aimait ses baisers. C'était lui qui l'attirait. Pas les garçons en général. Juste CE garçon. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il soupira doucement. Le nuage sur lequel il flottait était vraiment confortable. Et s'il n'avait pas du se hâter de rentrer, il serait bien rester toute la soirée avec lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Mais Tohma Seguchi était très à cheval sur les horaires. Et là, il allait entendre parler du pays, pour sûr.

Il enfonça la clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Les lumières étaient allumées, de la musique était diffusée. Il reconnut Chopin et sa Nocturne n°1. Tiens, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il connaissait ? Sans doute un morceau qu'il devait apprécier. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, signalant qu'il était rentré et retira ses chaussures.

- Suguru Fujisaki. Où étais-tu ? demanda la voix froide de Tohma alors qu'il arrivait dans l'entrée. Tu es en retard pour le dîner et tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas attendre.

- Oui. Je suis désolé, Seguchi-san. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Le directeur de la NG le toisa de toute sa hauteur, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

- Tu étais avec ce dépravé de guitariste, c'est ça ?

Suguru détourna les yeux une seconde avant de se reprendre. Ca ne le regardait pas et il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

- Vous vous affichez sans honte dans les locaux même de ma société. Que crois-tu que les gens pensent de toi ?

- Pensent de moi ? A quel sujet ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal. Nous sommes amis.

- Amis ? J'ai rarement vu des amis s'étreindre comme vous le faites. Es-tu donc perverti à ce point ?

Suguru se renfrogna et serra les poings. Qui était-il pour le juger, pour juger Hiroshi et pour juger leur relation ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

- Tu es ici sous mon toit. Ta mère t'a confié à moi. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécierait d'apprendre que son propre fils soit aussi déviant ….

Le jeune garçon le fusilla du regard. Comment osait-il ?!! Il ne faisait rien de mal ! Rien du tout !!

- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde en rien.

- Faux. Tu es encore mineur et tu es sous ma responsabilité. Je t'interdis de revoir Hiroshi Nakano.

Il se pencha vers lui pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance alors qu'il te ment depuis le début ? lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant de se redresser. Allez, mets toi à table, Mika nous attend.

Suguru déglutit difficilement et détourna les yeux une fois que Tohma eut gagner la salle à manger. Comment ça Hiroshi lui mentait depuis le début ? A propos de quoi ? Et puis, pouvait-il avoir foi en les paroles de cet homme qui s'évertuait à les séparer alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et regagna son calme. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Mika et la mêler à tout cela. Elle était gentille avec lui. Il voulait la préserver des affaires de famille.

Le dîner parut bien trop long à Suguru qui fut bien heureux de gagner sa chambre. Il s'enferma et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Vivre ici devenait un cauchemar. Et les menaces à couvert de son cousin commençait à lui peser. Réellement. Il attrapa son téléphone portable, composa un numéro et le porta à son oreille.

- Bonsoir mon ange ….

Suguru rougit et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bonsoir, Hiroshi…

Le fait d'entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien. Sa voix lui était bénéfique. Il avait besoin de lui, quoiqu'en dise son cousin.

- Hiroshi … je … Mon cousin … Il a fait une crise à propos de nous …

Silence.

- De nous ? Comment ça ? Tu lui as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Non, bien-sûr que non mais … mais il dit que nous nous affichons, que les gens parlent sur nous… il se doute que nous sommes plus que des amis et … et il m'a interdit de te revoir …

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés difficilement. Et Hiroshi le perçut. Il détestait de plus en plus Tohma Seguchi.

- Je suis désolé, Suguru… je… je ne voulais pas te créer le moindre problème. Je comprendrais si

- Si quoi ? s'emporta le jeune homme. Vous voulez m'abandonner ?

Sous la colère et la frustration, le tutoiement avait de nouveau laissé la place au vouvoiement.

- Non, je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à dos ton cousin. Suguru, je … je tiens à toi plus qu'à tout…

L'aveu fut prononcé dans un murmure et le cœur de Suguru s'emballa. Comment Tohma pouvait-il lui dire que Hiro lui mentait ? Ses sentiments étaient trop sincères pour qu'il lui mente. Il ne ferait jamais ça !

- Moi aussi …. Alors …. On s'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt je serais majeur et là, personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'agir comme je le veux. Mais en attendant, je ne veux pas tirer un trait sur vous sur le simple fait que mon cousin est contre notre relation. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi …

Hiroshi se tendit à l'autre bout du fil. Lui savait parfaitement bien pourquoi son patron lui en voulait et refusait qu'il puisse s'approcher de Suguru Fujisaki.

- Je vais trouver une solution mon cœur. Alors n'y pense plus et repose-toi, d'accord ? Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Jamais.

- D'accord … Je …

- File dormir. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Suguru esquissa un léger sourire. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'auprès de ce garçon qu'il se sentait autant choyé et en sécurité. Il se sentait … aimé …

- Bonne nuit, Hiroshi.

- Bonne nuit, Suguru. Fais de beaux rêves.

Ils raccrochèrent et ce fut le cœur plus léger que Suguru s'endormit après s'être mis en pyjama. Oui, tout finirait par s'arranger. Si Hiroshi le disait alors c'était vrai. Forcément. Cependant, Hiro n'était pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit. La colère, la frustration, la peine le gagnaient. Il était partagé entre l'envie de hurler, celle de pleurer et celle de retourner son appartement tant la colère était grande. Suguru était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Il refusait qu'on le lui prenne. Mais il refusait également que l'on fasse du mal à celui qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était indéniable.

Quand Claire rentra deux heures plus tard, elle retrouva son ami en larmes dans le salon plongé dans le noir. Aussitôt, elle pensa à Suguru. Quelque chose était arrivé.

- Hiro ?

Il esquissa un sourire amère et vint se blottir dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Claire …. Je … je sais plus quoi faire ….

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait encore à pleurer. Les questions seraient pour plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait être auprès de lui, sans rien demander. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut sans surprise qu'il fut convoqué dans le bureau de Seguchi. Il savait qu'il allait en baver pendant cet échange mais jamais il ne se serait douté que cet homme lui ferait un chantage pareil. Et son cœur se brisa en morceaux.

Le malaise était palpable. Jamais Hiroshi ne s'était trouvé dans cette situation et il avait la douloureuse impression que tout cela avait été préparé à l'avance. Tohma Seguchi était-il si stratège et manipulateur ? !! Comment pouvait-il se permettre de jouer avec la vie des gens de cette façon ? Se moquait-il de faire souffrir les gens ?

- Alors Monsieur Nakano ?

- Je crois avoir mal compris.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de son employeur. Il était dans l'impasse, il le savait.

- J'ai bien peur que votre amie Claire voit son contrat annulé si vous continuez de fréquenter mon cousin. Elle qui a tant attendu cette opportunité. Ce serait cruel de lui refuser ce à quoi elle a aspiré toute sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'allez-vous choisir, votre meilleure amie ou votre … béguin ?

Hiro serra les poings sur ses genoux. Il était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à Suguru. Il lui avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas priver Claire de son rêve le plus cher. Être signée, enregistrer un album, faire des concerts, c'était tout ce dont elle rêvait. Elle était comme Shuichi et ne vivait que pour la musique. Elle n'avait toujours eu que ça. Il se passa une main sur son visage.

- Rendez-vous à l'évidence. Cette pseudo relation que vous tentez de construire avec Suguru n'aboutira jamais à rien. Vous lui mentez. Vous lui avez toujours menti. Comment pensez-vous qu'il le prendra quand il saura la vérité ?

Le guitariste détourna les yeux, hésitant entre partir maintenant ou en coller une à cet homme qu'il haïssait de plus en plus. Mais ça ne ferait que créer plus de problèmes.

- Je vais être conciliant et vous laisser réfléchir à tête reposée. Vous avez deux jours. Après je trancherais. Vous pouvez y aller. Vous êtes attendu pour les répétitions, non ?

Hiro planta son regard gris dans les yeux de Seguchi, sans sourciller. Il ne montrerait pas son désarroi. Il ne lui offrirait par cette victoire.

- Bonne journée, monsieur Seguchi.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et quitta le bureau. Et quand la porte se referma derrière lui, une larme amère roula sur sa joue.

_À suivre …. _


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, à l'exception de Claire, appartiennent à Maki Murakami.

**Notes de l'auteur** : merci à tous de suivre cette histoire que je prends plaisir à écrire. Merci pour votre fidélité et pour vos commentaires qui me motivent à avancer !! Et, grande nouvelle, une nouvelle histoire mettant en scène Hiroshi et Suguru est en chantier !!

**********

**Chapitre 6**

Le bruit de taule cassée s'était répercuté dans toute la rue. Les traces de freinage étaient visibles sur l'asphalte et le brouhaha des gens qui s'était réunis autour des deux corps faisait le même bruit qu'une nuée de mouches. C'était douloureux et intolérable. Suguru ne voulait qu'une chose : que ce bruit cesse, que la douleur s'envole et surtout, surtout que tout cela disparaisse de sa mémoire. Mais la douleur qui étreignait son crâne lui faisait bien savoir qu'il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir en être soulagé.

- Hé !

Suguru tenta de froncer les sourcils mais la douleur se rappela à lui et il n'essaya pas de réitérer. Quelqu'un cherchait à attirer son attention parmi les badauds attroupés autour de lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas que la personne soit bien plus proche qu'il ne le pensait.

- T'endors pas …. Garde les yeux ouverts…

La voix était grave et douloureuse. Presque un murmure. Il força sur ses yeux pour mieux le distinguer. Et il vit le sang. Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur alors que des larmes y affluaient. Sa main fut saisie par le garçon allongé à ses côtés et dont le visage était couvert de coupures et de sang.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Su …. Suguru

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à dire son prénom. Ses doigts se serrèrent un instant sur ceux de Hiroshi alors qu'il se sentait doucement partir dans les limbes du sommeil. Peut-être que s'il dormait un peu, il irait mieux ?

- Non, ne ferme pas les yeux. Suguru, regarde moi !

La voix était toujours douloureuse mais pourtant, il l'entendit plus clairement. Il rouvrit ses yeux qui avaient commencé à se fermer.

- Suguru, regarde-moi ….

Des larmes se mêlaient à la voix.

- Je … pardon …

Les yeux du plus jeune papillonnèrent alors qu'il perdait doucement conscience.

- Suguru, ne ferme pas les yeux ….

Les doigts du jeune garçon se serrèrent sur ceux du guitariste avant de lâcher prise.

- Ce … n'est … rien, murmura Suguru avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience suivi bientôt par Hiroshi qui se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, tenant toujours entre ses doigts la main de ce garçon qu'il avait percuté.

Suguru se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait, ses vêtements étaient trempés et son cœur battait à toute allure. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, chez son cousin, et non pas à l'hôpital. Les gestes mal assurés, il fit tomber son téléphone portable sur le sol alors qu'il allumait la lampe de chevet. D'une main tremblante, il ramassa l'objet qui s'était ouvert en tombant et vit qu'il avait un sms de Hiroshi. Il s'était sans doute endormi avant que le guitariste ne le lui envoie.

« Ne te soucie de rien. Je t'aime. Hiro. »

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le clapet et il se leva de son lit, faisant tomber le téléphone sur les draps. D'un pas hésitant, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et observa son reflet pâle dans le miroir. Ses grands yeux noirs se perdaient dans ses propres yeux et il se mit à trembler avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux. Hiroshi …. Lui avait-il vraiment menti ? L'avait-il trahi ? Était-il réellement responsable de son état ? Suguru serra ses doigts sur le bord du lavabo si fort que les jointures en blanchirent. La tristesse prit le dessus sur la colère et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, ses épaules se secouant sous les sanglots qu'il tentait de garder le plus discret possible. Il ne voulait pas que son cousin se rende compte qu'il avait découvert la vérité. Qu'il avait découvert qu'effectivement Hiroshi Nakano lui avait menti. Et la pilule était extrêmement dure à avaler. Hiroshi ….

- Hiroshi ….

*************

Il était tôt quand Hiroshi quitta la répétition. Shuichi était plus motivé que jamais et il était parvenu à écrire deux nouvelles chansons. Certes, elles demandaient à être un peu retravaillées mais elles avaient un réel potentiel. Le guitariste était fier de son meilleur ami qui réussissait enfin à prendre son travail avec sérieux sans trop se laisser déborder par ses sentiments. Il progressait. Et à continuer ainsi, il ferait de très grandes choses !

Ce fut donc de bonne humeur qu'il regagna son appartement, pressé de retrouver sa meilleure amie pour une petite partie de 'Guitar Hero' endiablée.

- Je suis rentré ! s'annonça-t-il alors que son fauteuil butait encore pour la énième fois dans le meuble de l'entrée. Depuis le temps qu'il disait qu'il devait le changer de place, il serait temps de le faire. Claire ?

La jeune femme arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Claire ? Qu'est-ce … que se passe-t-il ?

- Tohma Seguchi a appelé, commença la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante et éraillée, signe qu'elle pleurait depuis un moment. Il a dit qu'il annulait mon contrat. Il a dit que …. Il a dit que tu saurais m'expliquer ….

Hiroshi blêmit alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cet espèce de…. Seguchi n'avait pas attendu les deux jours. Il n'avait pas tenu parole. Et quand bien même en fin de compte ? Aurait-il seulement été capable de choisir sans faire de mal à l'un ou à l'autre ? Mais il ne voulait pas que les choses finissent comme ça. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Claire ….

- Claire …. Je ….

- Il a dit que tu saurais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as choisi Suguru à moi ….

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Claire alors qu'elle était persuadée ne plus en avoir. Être trahie par son meilleur ami, c'était douloureux. Elle avait tout quitté pour venir ici, dans un pays dont elle ne parlait pas la langue, où elle ne connaissait personne. Elle avait tout quitté pour lui. Et il détruisait son rêve.

- Tu le savais …. Tu savais que chanter était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi … tu … tu le savais … et tu me l'as enlevé ….

- Claire

- Non. Tais-toi … s'il-te-plait, tais-toi.

Elle s'effaça ses larmes d'une main tremblante alors que le guitariste tentait de s'approcher d'elle. Mais elle se recula et il vit le sac à ses pieds. Il s'en figea, décontenancé.

- Tu… tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-il alors que les larmes le gagnaient. Il détestait Tohma Seguchi pour lui faire tant de mal. Il voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à son cousin. Il voulait lui faire payer l'accident. Mais… mais tout n'était pas sa faute …

- Je vais passer la nuit chez Tatsuha. Après je … je verrais ….

La sonnette retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur Tatsuha Uesugi qui se stoppa dans son élan. L'atmosphère était étouffante. Il avisa Claire qui était toujours en larmes depuis le coup de fil qu'elle lui avait passé et s'approcha d'elle pour prendre le sac.

- Ne pars pas ….

Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir les larmes du garçon. Elle savait combien il avait souffert. Elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer égoïste d'agir ainsi. Mais ce contrat, c'était la chance de sa vie. Elle avait toujours voulu ça. Et Tohma Seguchi avait enfoncé le clou. Tatsuha lui prit doucement la main.

- Allons-y, mon frère nous attend.

Elle acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête et suivit son ami qui la conduisit dehors. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à Hiroshi et ce dernier ne la regarda pas non plus. Tatsuha aurait aimé dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint. Pourtant, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir cette fille qu'il appréciait beaucoup se fâcher avec Nakano. Il savait combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Et le fait de savoir que Seguchi était derrière tout ça ne l'étonnait pas. Absolument pas.

*********************

Le cœur douloureux et les traces de larmes encore visibles dans ses yeux gris, Hiroshi se rendit à l'hôpital pour y récupérer Suguru. Chaque vendredi, c'était le même rituel. Suguru allait passer ses examens hebdomadaires et Hiro le récupérait en fin d'après-midi. Ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble et chacun rentrait chez soi. Mais les choses avaient changés. Depuis ces baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, le guitariste l'avait monté au rang de petit ami officiel dont il se gardait bien de le dire à qui que ce soit. Sa tendresse à l'égard de Suguru lui était rendue et là, en cet instant, il en avait besoin. Parce que oui, effectivement, aussi cruel pouvait-il paraître, il avait choisi Suguru à Claire. Égoïstement, il avait préféré choisir ce garçon plutôt que son amie. Alors il comprenait qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir. C'était normal, non ?

Quand Suguru quitta la salle d'examen, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, passant devant Hiroshi en lui faisant comprendre de le suivre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence tendu, se regardant à la dérobée. Hiroshi, encore douloureux de ce qui était arrivé avec Claire, sentait son cœur tombé en morceaux parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Suguru se montrait sous un jour nouveau. Ses grands yeux noirs pourtant si expressifs étaient froids et son visage ne laissait voir aucun sentiment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital et qu'ils firent quelques pas dans les jardins, à l'abri des regards, que le masque froid de Suguru se brisa en même temps que sa main gifla violemment le visage de son ami.

Le geste laissa une marque rouge et brûlante sur la joue du guitariste alors que ce dernier sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Était-il réellement en train de tout perdre ? Pourquoi Suguru l'avait-il giflé ?

- Vous m'avez menti ….

Les yeux de l'adolescent était plein de larmes, pourtant, il tentait de résister et de se montrer fort. Il ne voulait pas pleurer.

- Vous m'avez menti, répéta-t-il. Tout … tout est de votre faute …

- Quoi ? Mais

- Non !! Tout ça … toute cette tendresse … c'était un mensonge aussi ? Et … et quand vous m'embrassiez, s'agissait-il de mensonges également ?

- Suguru …

Hiro fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher de son petit ami mais ce dernier s'esquiva en reculant de deux pas.

- Vous m'avez volé presque trois ans de ma vie … vous n'avez rien dit … moi …. Moi j'ai cru en vous …

Le guitariste blêmit. Suguru savait tout. C'était trop tôt. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

- Comment …?

- Ca m'est revenu .. Comme ça … mon cousin avait raison, vous vous moquiez de moi …

- Jamais !!

La voix de Hiroshi se fit tranchante alors que les larmes gagnaient de nouveau ses yeux. D'abord Claire, maintenant Suguru, il était hors de question qu'il perde les personnes qu'il aimait à cause de Tohma Seguchi.

- Mes sentiments n'ont jamais été un mensonge !! Jamais !! Je t'aime Suguru ! C'est toi qui m'a fait retrouver goût à la vie, c'est toi qui m'a fait vivre de nouveau !!!

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché ça !!! Était-ce si peu important ?

Hiro détourna les yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Avait-il peur que Suguru le fuit ? Pourtant il savait bien qu'un jour la vérité serait révélée. Mais tout n'était pas de son fait. Mais il se sentait coupable … tellement coupable ….

- Je… je ne sais pas ….

Il y eut un silence douloureux alors que chacun prenait conscience que les choses seraient à jamais changés.

- Ne m'appelez plus. Je … je ne veux plus vous revoir.

Hiro releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Suguru était sa raison de vivre. Il était tout pour lui. Tout.

- Tout est fini …

Et sans demander son reste, Suguru tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant le plus vite possible. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la station de métro qu'il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Hiroshi Nakano l'avait trompé. Il lui avait fait croire à l'amour, il en était tombé amoureux et la descente était bien plus dure. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Sur combien d'autres choses lui avait-il menti ? Il s'était joué de lui et de sa naïveté. Il valait bien mieux que ça. Bien mieux ….

Quand il rentra chez son cousin, il ne dîna pas. Et bien qu'il tentait de se faire le plus discret possible, les sanglots qu'il essayait d'étouffer étaient parfaitement entendus par Tohma qui savait qu'il avait gagné la partie. Suguru souffrirais quelques jours, mais ça finirait par passer. Bientôt il oublierait Nakano.

_à suivre ..._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami sauf le personnage de Claire XD

**Note de l'auteur** : voilà ce chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, reviewers ou pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La soirée était bien avancée quand Claire entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle quitta les bras de Tatsuha une seconde pour regarder le nom de l'appelant sur l'écran : Suguru. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle repoussait le téléphone. Elle retourna se blottir dans les bras de Tatsuha et ferma les yeux. Suguru n'y était pour rien en fin de compte. C'était un garçon adorable avec qui elle s'entendait très bien mais les affres de la jalousie étaient encore présentes dans le cœur de la jeune femme et il était très facile d'accuser Suguru Fujisaki pour ce qui était arrivé entre elle et Hiro. Il fallait bien un coupable à toute chose, non ?

Quand la messagerie se mit en marche, Suguru préféra raccrocher. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à une machine mais à son amie. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle était au courant. Il ressentait le besoin de vider son cœur, d'expulser sa douleur. Mais il ignorait que Claire et Hiro s'étaient disputés juste avant que lui ne l'abandonne à son tour.

*******************

- Allo ?

- Claire, c'est Shuichi …

Le ton que le garçon employait était inquiet. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se sentant étrangement coupable.

- Shu-chan… je ….

- Hiro… il … je crois qu'il a fait une bêtise …

La voix trembla et les larmes se mêlèrent à la conversation.

- Shuichi ? Co … comment ça une bêtise ?

Claire pâlissait à vue d'œil. Se pourrait-il que …

- Il est à l'hôpital.

***************

Accompagnée par Tatsuha, ce fut tremblante et en larmes que Claire arriva à l'hôpital. Elle fut accueillie par Yuuji - le frère aîné de Hiroshi - et Shuichi qui l'avait prévenu.

- Comment va Hiro ?

- Ça va… rassure-toi …

Le regard de Yuuji lui rappelait celui de Hiroshi : aussi doux et rassurant. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait mais lui semblait bien la connaître.

- Il a expliqué qu'il voulait juste dormir et arrêter de pleurer. Du coup il a un peu mélangé des médicaments mais ça ne risquait rien de très grave. A part peut-être être malade comme un chien pendant trois jours… ça lui aurait servi de leçon à cet idiot …

Les yeux de Yuuji brillaient de larmes contenues, signe qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Claire lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il esquissa un sourire de gratitude.

- Suguru est avec lui ?

Claire remarqua l'étonnement sur le visage des deux garçons. Elle regarda Tatsuha qui était dans l'ignorance tout comme elle.

- Fujisaki … il a coupé définitivement les ponts avec Hiro.

- Quoi ?!

La surprise était de taille. Les deux garçons tenaient l'un à l'autre plus qu'à toute autre chose. Hiro lui avait préféré ce garçon. Ils s'aimaient. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

- Je crois que… il sait pour l'accident, murmura le jeune chanteur.

*****************

Claire avait fui l'hôpital et avait passé un coup de fil à Suguru lui signifiant qu'elle l'attendait en bas de son immeuble. Et il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes au garçon pour la rejoindre. A sa mine déconfite et à ses yeux gonflés et rouges de larmes, nul doute qu'il digérait mal sa séparation avec Hiroshi. Avant même de prononcer la moindre parole, elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle. Il ne se fit pas prier et lui rendit son étreinte. Claire était quelqu'un de très tactile et il s'y était fait. Elle était comme ça et mine de rien, c'était plaisant.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots. A propos de l'accident, tu savais ?

- Oui, mais il y a des choses que tu ignores. Viens avec moi.

Comme le ferait une mère ou une grande sœur, elle lui essuya ses larmes. Le voir souffrir de cette manière ne faisait que prouver qu'il tenait à Hiro plus qu'à tout. Mais le mensonge était quelque chose de difficile à accepter. C'était normal, non ? Et Claire se sentit égoïste en repensant à sa réaction. Certes, elle avait été déçue et la jalousie n'avait pas aidé mais elle n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça. Elle n'aurait pourtant pas pu deviner que Suguru lui tournerait le dos aussi.

Le chemin les menant à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Hiro se fit dans le silence. Le fauteuil roulant du guitariste était resté dans sa chambre et elle ferma la porte pour que Suguru le ne voit pas. Quand les secours avaient emmenés le jeune homme, ils n'avaient pas pris le siège. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans un hôpital !!

Ils gagnèrent la chambre de la jeune fille et pendant que Suguru s'asseyait sur son lit, elle prit un classeur dans un tiroir qu'elle donna à l'adolescent. Il contenait des coupures de journaux en anglais et en japonais qui relataient l'accident. Claire les avait trouvé sur le net une fois que son ami lui avait raconté les faits. Et elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son ami se sentait aussi coupable. Suguru était … ce n'était juste qu'un dommage collatéral. Malheureux et douloureux, mais collatéral tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas Hiro qui a provoqué l'accident. Quand il t'a renversé, l'accident avait déjà eu lieu. Une camionnette n'a pas respecté le stop et a percuté Hiro de plein fouet. Il a traîné sur plusieurs mètres coincé par sa moto.

Suguru parcourait rapidement les coupures en écoutant les paroles de son amie. Ça signifiait quoi exactement ? Que Hiroshi n'y était pour rien ?

- Tu traversais et sa moto t'a percuté. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il t'a attrapé pour que tu n'ailles pas rouler sous les roues d'une voiture qui arrivait dans l'autre sens … je crois que … s'il n'avait pas fait ça … je crois que tu serais mort, Suguru …

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Claire tout comme sur celles de son ami.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant d'un simple geste de la tête alors qu'elle se saisissait de la main du garçon.

- Il n'a jamais voulu te faire de mal !! Il s'en est tant voulu !!! Il s'est toujours cru responsable, il a toujours cru que c'était de sa faute si tu était tombé dans le coma … alors qu'en fait, tout est de la faute de ce type qui conduisait la camionnette …

Les larmes de Suguru tombèrent sur les coupures de journaux alors qu'il serrait ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme.

- Il t'a choisi … tu es ce qui compte le plus pour lui, Suguru. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour toi, en fonction de toi. Quand ton cousin l'a menacé de le virer du groupe, il a laissé faire et a tenté de s'éloigner de toi, pour ne pas te faire plus de mal. Mais il t'aime. Il est amoureux de toi.

Suguru releva la tête vers Claire, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il était en colère. Contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir tenté de savoir ce qui était vrai, contre son cousin pour se mêler de sa vie et contre Hiro pour ne pas avoir été honnête.

*********************

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Suguru remonté alors que la secrétaire tentait bien inutilement de l'empêché d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur de la NG. Et à ce moment-là, Tohma songea amèrement qu'il devrait vraiment pensé à se débarrasser de cette incapable. Mais le fait de voir son cousin le toiser de toute sa petite hauteur était vraiment divertissant.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau d'aussi méchante humeur ?

Suguru plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau de son cousin et se pencha pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les yeux clairs de Tohma.

- Ne vous mêlez plus de ma vie. Ni de celle de Nakano. C'est terminé.

Le grand Seguchi le darda d'un sourire narquois.

- Tu vis encore sous mon toit. Et de ce fait, il est hors de question que je te laisse te dépraver avec ce … ce type. Mon cousin n'est pas un déviant.

Pendant un instant, Tohma crut se voir dans un miroir. Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Suguru était le même que le sien. Narquois. Moqueur. Hautain.

- Alors tout est arrangé, je m'installe chez Hiroshi et Claire. Mes affaires sont prêtes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère accepte ça. Surtout quand elle connaîtra ta relation avec lui.

Le sourire de Suguru s'étira un peu plus alors qu'il se redressait. Et là Tohma se rendit compte que son cadet n'était plus un enfant, qu'il avait mûri et qu'il était bien un Seguchi.

- Ma mère est au courant de tout et m'a donné son aval. Elle compte par ailleurs vous passer un petit coup de fil pour prendre de vos nouvelles m'a-t-elle dit.

Le regard du président se rembrunit un instant. Sa tante avait un caractère fort difficile et il savait très bien qu'elle était capable de lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, même par téléphone.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir hébergé au cours de ces dernières semaines. Je ne vous dérangerais plus.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, le cœur battant à tout rompre parce qu'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à tenir tête à son cousin. Mais il se sentait également plus léger, comme s'il avait enfin supprimé de son être un poids horrible et désagréable.

********************

Le réveil était dur. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans du coton et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à en sortir. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux. Cette caresse dans ses longs cheveux le poussait à sortir de sa torpeur et ce fut difficilement que Hiro parvint à se réveiller. Les caresses cessèrent ses yeux gris se levèrent pour croiser le regard de Suguru. Son Suguru. Ici. Auprès de lui. Les yeux humides. Mais pourtant il l'accueillit d'un sourire.

- Bonjour Hiroshi …

- Suguru ….

Les larmes affluèrent aux yeux du guitariste et il se saisit de la main de son protégé de peur de le voir partir, de peur de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Je sais tout, murmura l'adolescent. Claire m'a tout raconté à propos de l'accident.

- Je … je te demande pardon … je te demande pardon ….

Une litanie dite d'une voix rauque et douloureuse à laquelle se mêlaient les sanglots qui commencèrent à secouer le corps fatigué du guitariste. Sans plus réfléchir, Suguru vint se blottir dans ses bras, ne retenant pas ses propres larmes. Voir Hiro dans cet état, ça lui brisait le cœur. Quand il avait su qu'il était à l'hôpital à cause d'une prise massive de médicaments, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Bien plus que lorsqu'il avait eu cet accident.

- C'était pas ta faute … Arrête de pleurer …. C'était pas ta faute …

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre à en étouffer. Ils avaient besoin de la chaleur de l'autre, ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de se sentir. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre pour se sentir vivants.

- J'aurai voulu que tu ne sois pas sur cette route, murmura le guitariste d'une voix profondément coupable. Bien que Suguru lui disait le contraire, il mettrait du temps avait d'accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment responsable de ce qui était arrivé à celui qu'il aimait. Ce n'était que le fruit de la malchance.

- Et je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré … jamais …

Suguru se redressa légèrement pour que son visage soit au dessus de celui de son petit ami. Avec un sourire doux, il lui effaça tendrement ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- C'est faux. Peu importe le temps que ça aurait pris, j'aurai fini par te rencontrer. Je suis lié à toi, Suguru …

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et vint gagner ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné. Il avait cru que plus jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser. Alors il voulait en profiter. Le vie allait-elle enfin lui sourire ? Maintenant qu'il était réconcilié avec Suguru - et bien que la culpabilité continuerait de le ronger un certain temps - il devait encore recoller les morceaux avec Claire. Il avait bien compris que c'était grâce à elle si Suguru était auprès de lui en cet instant et il se dit que sa meilleure amie devait vraiment l'aimer pour avoir agi ainsi. Il se refusait de la perdre. Il se refusait de perdre tous ces gens auxquels il tenait. Et la vie l'avait enfin compris.

_à suivre ...._

_Note de l'auteur : et voilà ^^ je crois que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, alors à la semaine prochaine !!_


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont la propriété de Maki Murakami, à l'exception de Claire.

**Note de l'auteur** : et oui, voilà enfin l'épilogue de Larmes Amères. Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire, reviewers ou non. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos réactions. Et merci beaucoup à Chawia et Stellar car sans elles, je n'aurais pas eu envie de me lancer dans ce pairing dont je suis devenue fan (limite droguée -____-").  
Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

*****************

**Epilogue**

« Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux la première fois, les secours venaient d'arriver sur place. Je tenais toujours ta main dans la mienne et les ambulanciers ont d'abord pensé que tu étais sur la moto avec moi. Quand je t'ai percuté, je me souviens que je t'ai attrapé et que je t'ai gardé contre moi. La moto s'est arrêtée et je t'ai lâché. Tu as roulé et j'ai vu ton visage … Suguru … Bien que je sache que l'accident n'était pas de ma faute, bien que tu m'aies dit ce jour-là que ce n'était pas grave, je m'en voudrais sans doute toute ma vie. Je t'ai privé de trois ans de ta vie, je t'ai fait perdre ton don. Et toi … tu m'as pardonné et tu m'as aimé. »

Les accord de « Gymnopédie n°1 » d'Erik Satie résonnaient dans l'appartement quand Hiro y entra. Il ne signala pas son arrivée comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour ne pas arrêter la mélodie que jouais Suguru sur le piano qu'ils avaient fait installer dans la pièce principale. Cadeau de madame Fujisaki pour l'emménagement de son fils. Rejoignant son compagnon, il s'arrêta à ses côtés et se permit de sourire. Suguru était né prodige et bien que sa mémoire lui faisait encore défaut, il resterait prodige toute sa vie. Ce morceau, il le jouait sans partition, uniquement à l'oreille. La chaîne était encore allumée et le boîtier du cd était ouvert et posé sur le dessus. Mais bien que la technique n'était pas parfaite, son interprétation était empreinte de tant de sentiments que ça effaçait les petites imperfections.

- Toujours fâché avec les partitions ?

Suguru soupira et fit une petite moue tout bonnement adorable.

- Ce sont les partitions qui sont fâchées avec moi…

Il se tourna vers le guitariste réclama un baiser qu'il reçut avec plaisir.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir lire une partition pour jouer un morceau.

- Quoi ? Suguru Fujisaki abandonne aussi facilement à la première difficulté ?

Hiro fit pivoter son fauteuil et se recula pour éviter le coup que son petit ami ne manquerait pas de lui donner.

- Disons que je préfère me reposer sur ce que je sais faire pour le moment. J'appréhende… j'ai peur que mes souvenirs ne reviennent jamais… que lire une simple partition devienne le parcours du combattant….

Le coup attendu ne vint jamais mais les paroles de Suguru étaient toute aussi douloureuses. La main gauche de Hiro se glissa dans les cheveux du pianiste. Bien que son petit ami le contredisait, il était responsable de cela. Et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ne changerait jamais cette culpabilité.

- Je te l'ai dit, quand tu seras prêt à reprendre une partition, je t'aiderais.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune et il vint chercher les lèvres de son aîné pour un langoureux baiser.

****************************

« Avais-je été égoïste le jour où j'avais pensé que je préférais perdre Claire à Suguru ? Pourquoi avais-je pu avoir ce genre de pensées … Ma meilleure amie … elle avait tout quitté pour moi et je préférais tirer un trait sur elle que sur Suguru. Le chantage de Seguchi m'avait mis à quelque chose que j'avais tenté de fuir et je m'étais encore plus détesté. Suis-je à ce point chanceux d'avoir autour de moi des gens qui m'aiment tant et qui pardonnent mes erreurs ? Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et que Suguru était revenu auprès de moi, il m'a raconté ce que Claire avait fait pour moi … pour nous … Aujourd'hui encore je me demande si vraiment je mérite leur amour. Elle est revenue auprès de moi. Nous avons parlé. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement. Et elle qui avait si peur de me perdre. Quelques temps après, elle m'avait avoué que perdre la musique valait mieux que me perdre moi. Je me suis reconnu dans ses paroles. Je préférais perdre la musique que perdre Suguru. »

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Suguru déballa précautionneusement le cadeau que lui avait offert Claire pour son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses vingt ans. Il était majeur. Il était libre de vivre comme bon lui semblait. Et la vie qu'il menait à présent lui convenait parfaitement.

- Alors ? demanda Hiroshi, curieux de savoir ce que son amie avait offert au garçon.

- Il y a un petit mot ….

Suguru l'ouvrit et esquissa un sourire.

- 'En attendant le vrai. Joyeux anniversaire Su-chan. Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises ;)'

Il repoussa délicatement le papier et découvrit la maquette du premier single de Claire. Il était finalisé. Il ne manquait que la pochette. Quand Tohma Seguchi avait cassé le contrat qu'il devait faire signer à la jeune femme, Tatsuha s'en était mêlé, et avec l'aide de Yuki et de Shuichi, ils avaient contacté Rage, directrice générale de XMR. La filière japonaise du groupe avait pris contact avec elle et après quelques négociations, Claire avait pu signé son contrat en bon et dû forme. Et en signant chez XMR, elle attaquait simultanément le Japon et les Etats-Unis en signant une version en japonais et une version en anglais. Tout compte fait, elle avait sans doute gagné au change.

- Ca te plait ? demanda le guitariste.

- Oui. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit là mais je suis content. Nous allons être les premiers à pouvoir l'écouter ….

Bloquée à Kyôto pour le tournage de son premier clip, Claire n'avait pas pu se libérée pour l'anniversaire de son ami mais elle lui avait passé un coup de fil un peu plus tôt et avait promis de rattraper ça le week end suivant.

- Et toi, tu m'as offert quoi ? minauda Suguru qui attendait avec grande impatience le cadeau que Hiroshi lui faisait miroiter depuis de longs jours ….

Hiro lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna vers la chambre à coucher.

- Pour le savoir, il va falloir que tu me suives ….

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Suguru et en un rien de temps, il fut debout et suivit son petit ami. Bien qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois, ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que des baisers et des caresses. Hiro avait tenu à attendre sa majorité pour enfin lui faire l'amour. Et Suguru était pressé de pouvoir enfin sentir son corps nu contre le sien et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Et bien qu'inexpérimenté au possible, il avait hâte. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce que Hiroshi valait ces années qu'il avait perdues. Il valait tous les sacrifices. À présent qu'il était majeur, il comptait bien en profiter ….

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteur** : 'Larmes Amères' est terminée. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à l'écrire entièrement !! Comme promis, il y aura bientôt une nouvelle fic alors, stay tuned ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions sur cet épilogue. Merci encore une fois à tous. J'ai aimé écrire cette histoire.


End file.
